refaire surface
by gaetane44
Summary: Bella a toujours vécu dans le mensonge sans même le savoir . Le jour où phil et sa mère partent en ne lui laissant qu'une lettre , c'est a elle de découvrir la vérité à Forks . Elle y fera des rencontre qui la détruiront . Avec pour seul objectif savoir qui est sa famille .
1. prologue

J'avais un frère, c'était une certitude, son nom m'était inconnu, mais la distance entre lui et moi était palpable. Tout comme cette lettre que j'avais entre les mains. Son auteur m'était inconnu. Mais elle était là, réelle et exprimait tout ce que j'avais toujours voulu avoir.

« **TOUTE TA VIE N'A ETE Q'UN ENORME SECRET. UN MENSONGE.**

**TA VIE. TON FRERE T'ATTENDENT A FORKS.**

**JE T'AI TOUJOURS AIMEE MAIS JAMAIS ASSUMEE.**

** MAMAN »**

Ma mère et phil étaient partis et je savais désormais pourquoi. Tout le monde m'avait mentie. Je me sentais moi isabella stewart plus seule que jamais pour affronter tout ça.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Tout premièrement je tiens à dire que cette fiction est ma première donc je m'excuse des fautes et de mon manque de maturité à l'écrit. Bonne lecture et merci de me donner votre avis XOXO **

**Chapitre 1 : **

Je savais que je devais partir. Tout était organisé. Ma mère l'avait fait. Elle avait raison, elle m'avait toujours aimés, elle et phil avait toujours été là pour moi, mais elle n'avait jamais assumé le fait d'avoir un enfant a 17 ans, j'étais arrivé et tout avait dérapé, je ne sais même pas où je suis né et si j'ai encore un père et encore moins son identité. Putain J'ai 17 ans et j'allais devoir tout quitter.

Je prends la feuille qui m'était donné avec la lettre ou tout était organisé. Je pris le numéro de l'agence car après tout ou allais-je vivre ? Je le composais et au bout de 2 sonneries on me répondit.

« - salut c'est l'agence immobilière de Forks

-bonjour je m'appelle mademoiselle Stewart

-moi c'est tanya , vous avez réservation pour un appart'

Je pouvais entendre à l'autre bout du fil sa voix de pétasse et son chewing gum mâchée vulgairement.

-Je peux emménager quand ?

- je ne sais pas

- bah va demander à ta patronne !

J'étais de mauvaise humeur, cette histoire avec mes parents me gonflait et en plus j'allais vivre dans in bled pluvieux remplit de pétasse. Super !

-ok !

J'entendais une discussion –apparemment entre la pétasse et une autre-

-Jessica, ta mère est là ?

- oui

- demande-lui quand Stewart peut emménager

-ok choux !

-merci ma chérie !

Et une autre pétasse, ce n'est pas possible ! Je patientais en regardant la feuille de mon départ. J'avais apparemment un billet d'avion pour … DEMAIN ! Mais putain faut que je me dépêche !

-alors Stewart, tu peux emménager demain et l'appart' est meublé. Je te donne l'adresse.

-ok

-alors c'est l'appart' neuf de l'immeuble B ça se trouve sur la route principale.

- ok. »

Je raccrochais n'en pouvant plus de sa voix nasillarde. Je prenais un sac et y mettait tous mes vêtements chauds. Il était 23 h quand j'ai eu fini de faire mon sac. J'allais à la salle de bain pour m'habiller. J'avais un vol pour 5 h 30. J'enfilais un jean brut un gros sweat noir. Je m'installais sur le canapé pour dormir un peu. Vers 4 h 30 je mettais mes converses noirs, pris mon sac, mes clés, ma voiture direction l'aéroport de l'Arizona. En partant je regardais les bars encore ouverts. Les gens avaient tous l'air heureux, j'avais l'impression de partir sur un coup de tête alors que tout était réfléchi. Après avoir tout organisé pour mon vol je m'assois à ma place direction Seattle. J'avais dormi tout le long je me réveillais dans les vaps. Je sortis pour prendre mes affaires et ma voiture .C'est parti pour deux heures de routes direction Forks. Je mets la radio, j'allume ma clope et parts vers la verdure détestée.

Je suis arrivée. Putain il pleut.


	3. chapitre 2

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser du temps que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre qui sera plus long que le précédent, mais J'ai enfin eu mon ordinateur. Les postes seront donc plus fréquents je dirais à peu près une fois par semaine.**

**J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous plaira xoxo.**

_Je suis arrivée. Putain il pleut._

Une semaine que je ne suis pas sorti de mon trois pièces. Je déprime complètement en défaisant mes cartons. Mes remises en question sur ma vie d'avant et le pourquoi du comment me donne des migraines. J'ai vraiment du mal avec Forks.

Pendant cette semaine j'avais eu le temps de m'organiser pour ma rentrée à Forks hight school . Ce nom est déprimant. La pluie est déprimante. Les jours ici sont vraiment tous déprimants.

Je déprime.

La seule petite trace d'espoir qu'il me reste c'est mon soit disant frère, je ne connais pas son nom et je n'ai aucune information sur lui. J'espère vraiment qu'il est au lycée ça sera peut-être plus facile de l'identifier.

Je sors de mes réflexions en regardant mon frigo ou c'était le calme plein. Mon ventre criant famine j'ai donc décidé de me rendre à l'épicerie du coin.

Après avoir pris une bonne douche, j'enfile un gros sweat, un jean slim et mes baskets blanche. Je descends de mon appartement et remarque qu'une Volvo grise argenté collé à ma mini. Putain les gens qui garent mal leurs voitures me saoul ! Je décide de ne pas en faire un état d'âme et je monte dans ma voiture direction l'épicerie.

Le manque de magasin dans cette bourgade est impressionnant, ça se résume à un bureau de tabac, fleuriste, épicerie et puis c'est tout, après ce constat je me rends à l'épicerie ou jeune homme de mon âge me lance un regard … charmeur ? Je ne m'y attarde pas et me rend dans les rayons. Après avoir acheté le nécessaire je me rends à la caisse pour payer mes articles.

Le garçon me regarde toujours j'ai envie de claquer mes doigts devant ses yeux pour voir s'il ne s'est pas endormi. Il est assez petit avec une peau blanche, des yeux marron assez clairs et les cheveux courts. J'ai envie de lui enlever se sourire niais qu'il affiche depuis tout à l'heure.

« Bonjour ?! »

« Oui c'est pourquoi ?»

Non mais il est sérieux parce que moi ça me fait vraiment pas rire.

« T'es sérieux ? Je suis à la caisse d'une épicerie avec des articles devant moi à ton avis c'est pour quoi ? »

« J'aime les femmes avec du répondant »

« Je te demande pardon ?! »

« J'aime les femmes avec du répondant ma jolie»

« Alors, premièrement tu ne m'appelle pas ma jolie et en deuxièmes j'aimerais bien pouvoir payer mes articles alors dépêche-toi »

« Tout de suite ma belle »

J'ai cru que j'allais le tuer en plus de bien prendre son temps pour encaisser mes articles il affiche toujours se sourire à vous donner envie de lui mettre une baffe en pleine figure. Après qu'il eut finit d'encaisser je lui donne de l'argent et me dirige vers la porte, mais avant d'avoir pu la fermer j'entends un : « moi c'est Mike ». Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire de son prénom.

Après être allée au tabac je m'allume une clope et me dirige à ma voiture. Une fois arrivée à mon immeuble je remarque que la voiture est toujours garée là. Alors, je décide de garer la mienne un peu plus près de la sienne pour lui montrer le temps que j'ai mis à sortir de ma place vous allez le dire que j'ai un comportement de gamine, mais je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur et la prochaine fois le propriétaire de cette magnifique voiture va m'entendre !

Quand j'eus finit de ranger mes courses dans mon frigo et les différents placards je décide de prendre une douche et de m'installer devant la télé. Je zap tout le temps. On capte vraiment mal. Je me couche et m'enroule dans les couettes jusqu'à ce que mon portable se mette à vibrer, je décroche :

« Hello ma poupée ! »

« Jasper je ne suis pas ta poupée »

« Tu es ma poupée ! »

J'explosais de rire il avait dit ça avec tellement de convictions.

« Et sinon Forks c'est cool ! »

Jasper était mon seul ami c'est donc le seul à qui J'ai annoncée mon départ.

« Non. C'est l'enfer je capte mal, mon appart pu la solitude sans toi, je déprime à cause du temps, j'ai aucune info sur mon frère, et je vais au lycée demain »

« La petite insociable que tu es a peur de la rentrée ? »

« Je n'ai pas peur j'ai juste une flemme monumental »

« Dis-toi que tu vas peut- être trouvée ton frère ! »

« Ouais je ne sais pas, je n'ai vraiment pas beaucoup de dose d'espoir »

« Ça viendra ma princesse et tu m'appelles si tu as le moindre problème »

Jasper était chiant, mais il était un vrai nounours pile au bon moment.

« Vraiment qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi »

« Tu irais de morfondre sur ta pauvre petite existence »

Qu'est-ce que je disais à l'instant ? ahh mon jasper on le changera jamais.

« Toujours aussi modeste monsieur »

« Je sais, mais ce n'est que la pure vérité madame Stewart »

« Je n'en doute pas monsieur whitclock »

« Bonne nuit Bella »

« Bonne nuit jasper »

La discussion finit je pris la décision de me coucher à peine j'ai fermé les yeux que je rejoins le pays des rêves ou plutôt le pays des cauchemars pour moi. Les terreurs nocturnes où je vois ma mère partir sont quasi quotidiennes.

Ce foutu réveil m'énerve avec son bip bip incessant. Il n'est que 6h 45 et je dois déjà commencer à me préparer. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain, un effet fumé sur la paupière, un coup de mascara et je suis fin prête. Je me suis toujours habillé simplement avec un style un peu garçon manqué, les sweat à capuche de jasper remplissent ma garde-robe depuis l'enfance. Ce n'est pas pour la rentrée que je vais forcément faire un effort. Je prends donc un t shirt blanc des plus simples, un jean noir, mon sweat bleu nuit et mes fidèles converses blanches. Le stress a fait que j'ai sauté l'étape du petit déjeuner, mais peu importe.

Apres avoir pris mes clés, mon sac et ma veste en cuir je descends de mon appartement et je monte à ma voiture. Je constate que la Volvo n'est déjà plus là. Tant mieux le proprio ne sait pas se garer. Je mets ma musique à fond, je m'allume une clopes et part en direction du lycée.

10 minutes plus tard j'y suis et le calvaire commence, tous les regards sont braqués sur moi, je me rallume une clope et une voiture attire mon regard, c'est la Volvo, ne me dite pas que c'est un élève ou je pette un câble ! Oui j'ai tendance à m'énerver vite et alors ? Comme j'ai fini ma cigarette je décide de rentrer dans l'établissement à peine je suis rentrée que je vois le pot de colle de service j'ai nommé Mike se diriger vers moi.

« Eh ! Salut ma jolie»

« Dégage de mon chemin »

« Je t'accompagne tu ne connais pas l'établissement ! »

Mais quel boulet ce mec, il n'a pas compris que je ne veux pas de ses services.

« Je vais juste à la vie scolaire, pas besoin de m'accompagner !»

Je sentais déjà des regards suspicieux autour de nous. Les gens dans cette sont t'ils tous de commères ?

« Allez pousse toi de mon chemin je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide !»

« Sois pas en colère ma belle »

Ma main part toute seule pour venir ce déposée violemment sur ça joue.

« J'espère que maintenant tu as compris. Sur ce au revoir et ne t'avise pas de me reparler»

Je pars et laisse Mike et les drôles de regard derrière moi. Une fois arrivée à la vie scolaire, une des dames présentes me donne mon emploi du temps et me dit quelque chose que je ne comprends pas

« Isabella ? Tient ça me dit quelque chose »

Je la regarde bizarrement. Lui lance un maigre sourire et part. Après tout il serait normal qu'elle connaisse d'autre Isabella dans cette ville, je ne pense pas être la seule .j'avais un emploi du temps correct et pas trop chargé, j'étais plutôt contente. Je me dirige vers mon premier cours qui est mathématiques. Je pense qu'il n'y a pas pire matière que celle –ci .je frappe deux fois la porte et quelqu'un m'ouvre

« Oui c'est pourquoi ?»

« Je m'appelle Isabella je suis la nouvelle élève»

« Mais bien sûr ! Enchanté mademoiselle Stewart veuillez prendre place »

« Oui »

Je m'assoie donc à la seule place libre. Une brune plutôt discrète est à côté de moi. Le cours passe plutôt rapidement donc à la sonnerie je me rends à la salle de bio un certain Mr banner m'accueille chaleureusement et je prends donc place et toutes la matinée se passa ainsi. Vers midi je décide de me prendre un sandwich pour le manger à la bibliothèque, vu que je ne connais personne et que je suis insociable je pense que c'est la bonne solution. Je trouve le CDI rapidement et prend place à une table isolée. En même temps de manger mon déjeuner je lis le livre : entre mes mains le bonheur se faufile qui est une de mes livres préférées (G/A : c'est mon livre préférée).

Quand j'eus fini toutes mes petites affaires je décide de sortir pour mon cour de philosophie. J'avance dans les couloirs toujours avec mon livre à la main avant de percuter quelque chose de dur. je me relève difficilement et vois qui j'ai percutée. Un homme assez grand à la peau pale et aux cheveux brun aux reflets roux. Je ne m'y attarde pas.

« Excusez – moi je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir percutée, mais je suis vraiment maladroite ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas bien grave »

Et il part. Ok rien de grave décidément aujourd'hui n'est pas ma journée.

Je me rends enfin à mon cours de philo avec 5 minutes de retard, mais apparemment le prof lui aussi a décidé d'être en retard donc tout va bien je m'installe à une place aux fond à côté d'un géant musclé a l'air sympathique.

« Salut ! »me dit-il

« Euh bonjour ! »

« Emmett Swan »

« Isabella Stewart »

« Ah bah ravie de te rencontrer c'est bizarre, mais ce nom me dit quelque chose »

Je faisais pareille qu'avec la dame de la vie scolaire et j'ignorais cette réplique et là enfin le professeur arriva.

OH.

MON.

DIEU.

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira **

**Laissez-moi une review si l'envie vous prend.**

**Je tiens à vous dire que je recherche une bêta, car l'orthographe et moi nous faisons deux ^^. **

**Si ce poste vous intéresse merci de me le dire en review et de me laisser votre e-mail.**

**XOXO et à la semaine prochaine **


	4. chapitre3

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture XOXO**

OH.

MON.

DIEU.

Je suis littéralement choquée, le jeune homme que j'ai bousculé tout a heure n'est autre que mon prof de philo. J'ai vraiment la poisse.

« Bonjour à tous je m'excuse de mon retard mais j'ai eu un contre temps. Je me présente, je m'appelle Edward Cullen et je viens de Seattle, je suis votre nouveau prof de philo »

Sa voix est waouh. Maussade et légèrement éraillé, on dirait qu'il porte une lourde peine, comme un peu chacun de nous. Son cours débute et je l'observe il possède un corps fin, mais musclé, une tignasse loin d'être coiffée, brune avec des reflets roux, il a une peau pale et de magnifique émeraudes à la place de ses yeux. On pourrait s'y noyer. Un coup dans mon coude me sorti de ma contemplation.

« Miss je te conseille d'écouter pas de contempler » me dit mon voisin de tables

Je ris silencieusement, décidément je suis vraiment transparente.

« Stewart ?»

« Oui c'est moi »

Il arrive vers ma table et je peux sentir son odeur musquée mélangée à la cigarette.

_Bella c'est ton prof _

_Arrête de m'embêter et profite de la vue _

_Pff_

_Je sais que je t'embête alors va faire un tour dans la tête d'une autre personne !_

_C'est ce que je vais faire sur-le-champ _

_Et bah bon vent !_

« Tu pourrais arrêter de me fixer ça en devient gênant » me dit-il pour que personne appart moi et mon drôle de voisin de tables puissent entendre.

À l'entente de ses paroles je me crispe et devient rouge écarlate, je risque un regard vers lui il a un magnifique sourire en coin au passage.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il vous dit que c'est vous que je fixe ?! » dis–je sur le même ton

« Dans ce cas-là donne-moi le nom de la personne que tu regardais ou plutôt matait »il me fait un clin d'œil et je reconnais la lueur qui traverse ses yeux. Il est défoncé.

« Ma conscience »

La sonnerie retentit et tout le monde me regarde je pars de la salle en vitesse en le laissant seul dans sa pauvre salle de pauvre prof défoncé.

« Bella ! »

J'entends mon prénom et me retourne. C'est mon voisin de classe, encore un lourdaud.

« Oui emmett ? »

Je plantais mon regard dans le siens et remarquais que nos couleurs de pupilles était similaires.

« Je voulais juste te dire que j'ai bien aimé ta façon de rembarrée le prof et j'ai remarqué que tu mangeais seul au C.D.I et je voulais savoir si demain tu voulais venir manger avec moi et ma petite amie, il y aura aussi des amies à moi »

Je réfléchissais et trouvais ce plan pas mal après tout il a l'air sympa et puis si il a déjà une petite amie ce n'était peut–être pas un lourdaud.

« Pas de souci, j'accepte volontiers »dis-je avec un léger sourire

Il me le rend et part. Je me dirige vers ma voiture et m'allume une clope avant de faire le bilan de ma première journée :

-premièrement je n'ai eu aucune trace de mon frère

-en second tous les regards se portent sur moi

-et en troisième mon prof de philo est beau comme un dieu et complètement défoncé donc complètement con

J'ai littéralement la poisse.

Une fois arrivée chez moi je me décharge de tout ce qui est manteau, sac, chaussures et me dirige vers la salle de bain. J'y ressors trois minutes plus tard habillé en jogging et en t shirt trop grands. Je m'en fiche je suis chez moi. Ça fait du bien mais c'est aussi déprimant d'être sans mon jasper.

J'ai rien trouvée même pas une trace d'un possible frère. J'ai besoin de jasper.

Je l'appelle et il m'envoie un texto me disant de ne pas l'appeler avant une semaine. Je lui réponds :

**Jasper tu ne peux définitivement pas me faire ça. B**

**Dans une semaine tu as une surprise ma cocotte alors si je peux te faire ça. J**

**T'ES CHIANT ! B**

**MOI AUSSI JE T'AIME ! J**

Je coupais cour cette discussion par texto et me préparait à manger. Je me demandais qu'elle surprise me réservait jasper, à l'âge de mes 15 ans il avait absolument voulu fêter ma première fois avec Jacob. Mon ancien copain de l'époque. Il m'avait obligé à boire beaucoup trop d'alcool pour mon petit corps frêle âgé de 15 ans. J'avais vomie dans la voiture de Jacob qui avait 17 ans à l'époque. Je ne l'ai jamais revu. Les mecs et les voitures je vous jure. Alors, maintenant vous pouvez comprendre pourquoi les surprises de jasper ne sont pas toujours les bienvenues.

Le lendemain matin fut rude. Je n'arrive vraiment pas à me réveiller. Après être sorti de mon sommeil je vais à mon armoire pour m'habiller. Un jean boyfriend, un gros sweat gris, mes van's et je suis prête. Je vais à la salle de bain pour finir de me préparer. Un son s'amplifie et viens jusqu'à mes oreilles quand je suis en train de me brosser les dents. Putain de voisin pensais-je. Sérieusement mettre de la musique à cette heure-là et aussi fort en plus...

Je sors de mes réflexions et me dirige vers ma voiture pour aller au lycée, mais il y a encore la Volvo grise et elle est encore mal garée. Je jure d'étripé ce foutu voisin. Je sors de ma place de parking quand même et je vais jusqu'au lycée. Une fois arrivée je m'allume une clope en regardant mon emploi du temps

-une heure de bio

- une heure d'anglais

-deux heures de philo

Comme par hasard je me tape le défoncé de service pendant deux heures. Pensais-je.

La matinée se passe bien. Je prends des notes et écoute bien mon prof ayant pour objectif d'aller à Harvard une fois que j'aurais retrouvé mon frère. On pourrait croire que je prends cette affaire à la légère, mais aucun déclic ne m'a apparu rien et pourtant le lycée de forks est vraiment petit.

Une fois ma clope finie je me rends en philo en trainant du pied, mais je me rends à l'évidence je ne peux pas rater ce cours si je veux faire une filière littéraire à Harvard. Quand je fus enfin à la salle je m'assois à ma place et emmett viens à coter de moi.

« Coucou la petite » me dit-il

« Salut le grand »

Il rit. Ce son fait naître une impression de familiarité chez moi.

« Bonjour à tous »

Il fait son entré dans la salle. Il est beau et porte toujours son sweat a capuche noir et son jean brut, il est beau, c'est un fait mais c'est mon professeur de philosophie, je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir ce genre de penser. Je me réfugie donc derrière ma longue tignasse acajou.

« C'est toujours ok pour ce midi ? »

« Oui pourquoi pas mais j'espère que je ne vais pas vous déranger toi et tes amies »

« je pense qu'Alice va t'adorer »

Il me fait un sourire que je lui rends et je commence à écouter le prof.

« Aujourd'hui vous allez écrire une rédaction sur votre vision de bonheur »

Notre vision du bonheur ? Ce n'est pas un peu plat comme sujet ? Je suis certaine qu'il est trop défoncé le soir pour préparer de bon cours de philo. Je fais peut être des conclusions attive, mais les yeux d'un défoncé je les reconnaitrais entre mille l'ayant moi-même été plusieurs fois, jasper adore ce défoncé de temps en temps, je suis devenue une sorte d'accro.

Le reste des deux heures j'ai écrit ma vision du bonheur. Le bruit de la sonnerie retentit et je prépare mes affaires pour partir.

« On va ensemble à la cafète du coup ? »

« Oui » dis-je en souriant

On prend le chemin direction la cafeteria et après avoir pris de quoi manger, on s'installe à une table ou d'autre personne viennent nous rejoindre.

« Bella je te présente Rosalie hale, ma petite amie » me dit-il en désignant une blonde bien roulée a l'air hautain.

« Salut » me dit-elle froidement

« Salut »

« Ensuite, je te présente ben, mon meilleur amie et petit amie de ma meilleure amie, Angela »me dit-il en désignant un grand brun et une petite brune a l'air sympathique

« On est vraiment très content de te rencontrer »

« Moi aussi »leurs dis-je en souriant

« Et pour finir cette jolie brunette que tu vois là aussi petite qu'une lilliputienne, c'est Alice Cullen.»

« Coucou, je pense que mon nom de famille te dit quelque chose et c'est normale je suis la sœur de Edward, ton prof de philo.»

Un frère. Pensais-je

« Euh salut bon j'ai besoin d'une clope »

Je sortis en vitesse de la cafétéria, l'esprit confus, elle avait un frère merde je ne sais même pas où est le mien. Je fumais ma clope et rentrait chez moi, je n'irais pas en cours cette après-midi.

**Chapitre bref et peu riche en rebondissement, je suis vraiment désolé, mais les choses se mettent en place.**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.**

**Xoxo **


End file.
